


Everything

by loveisgravity



Series: Smut [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Nicole is sleepy., Sexual Fantasy, Waverly is horny.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity
Summary: Just a little gift for this hump day.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This has passed before nobody's eyes but my own. I was just bored this afternoon and felt like writing some smut. And fluff.
> 
> All mistakes- and I'm sure there are plenty- are my own.

Waverly woke up early, cuddled on her side around her pillow. She could feel the warmth of Nicole behind her and wondered when she got home from her shift last night. Normally, she’d wake up, but Waverly had been so tired, she didn’t remember feeling Nicole crawl into bed with her at all. 

She rolled onto her back, and the edge of her sleeveless nightgown twisted and pulled at the side of her breast. It created a pleasant sensation across her nipple. 

I must be close to my period, Waverly thought. My nightgown shouldn’t feel this good.

But it did. The caress of the hem rubbing against her breast caused a familiar ache between her legs. Her thoughts started to run wild.

With half of her breast falling out of her gown, Waverly imagined how Nicole would react- if she wasn’t completely exhausted. 

Waverly looked over at the Nicole-shaped lump under the covers next to her. Her chest rose and fell in a slow, steady pace. 

Waverly hummed silently in thought. She didn’t want to wake her up. Not for this. This was silly, just Waverly getting a little worked up before her period. It was nothing. 

Nicole needed her rest, Waverly decided. She rolled over a bit more to try and get comfortable, to go back to sleep.

But the fabric pulled tight again. Instinctively, she pressed her breast out into the hold of the nightgown top and let herself spill out a bit more. The cloth cradled her. Nicole would really love this. Her nipple popped free.

Damn, she was sensitive. And now, really turned on.

Waverly groaned quietly in frustration. She glanced back at Nicole sleeping peacefully next to her.

Would it be so bad if she touched herself? She knew it wouldn’t take much. Not with the state she was in.

Waverly kept an eye on Nicole and slowly reached down her body, pulling up the bottom hem of the nightgown.

It would be like scratching an itch. That was all.

Waverly bunched the nightgown around her waist and was super glad she didn’t wear underwear to bed. It made her feel even more sexy, but also made things a little easier. 

Letting her legs fall open, Waverly closed her eyes and imagined what Nicole would do if she woke up right at that moment. 

Waverly’s chest rose and fell sharply as her imagination took over. 

Waverly visualized Nicole watching as the edge of her breast appeared. She would stare hungrily at it, but she wouldn’t touch her until she had permission. 

Waverly loved putting on a show for Nicole. It pushed the edge of her self-control. And Waverly loved pushing Nicole’s self-control, trying to see where her breaking point was. 

Also, Waverly knew Nicole was a breast woman. Whenever Waverly would show a little side boob in public, it drove Nicole nuts. She’d get antsy and jealous, trying to keep her impulses (to get Waverly to cover up, or to just reach out and touch her) under control.

In Waverly’s fantasy, because one breast was already fully exposed, having slipped out of her top “accidentally,” Nicole would be watching her like a vulture until she had permission to touch. 

Waverly decided NOT to give Nicole permission. She was going to make Nicole watch. 

Everything.

A wide, sultry smile grew out across Waverly’s face as her fantasy started to take shape. 

She’d allow Nicole to peek under the cover, to watch as she circled herself, but that was it. No touching. Only watching. 

Waverly wanted to moan as she thought about the look Nicole would get on her face when she was told that she wouldn’t be allowed to touch her. Instead, Waverly bit hard on her bottom lip to stifle her noise. 

Her fingers traveled down through the soft curls of her pubic hair and found herself already wet and swollen. 

In the fantasy, she’d be sure to tell Nicole EXACTLY how wet and swollen she was. Every slippery detail.

Waverly dragged her fingertip around her clit once. She could already tell how close she was; it wouldn’t take much more than a minute of quick circling. But she wanted to drag this part out. 

Waverly’s breath was coming fast, as her fantasy pressed on. She realized she was jostling the bed a little when Nicole grunted and rolled onto her stomach, her face half buried in the mattress facing her. 

Waverly froze, her finger just under her clit, and waited for Nicole to still. 

What the hell am I doing? What if Nicole would be mad about it? Is masturbating like cheating? At least I’m fantasizing about her…

The thoughts ran through Waverly’s brain as she waited for Nicole to fully fall back to sleep.

It doesn’t feel like cheating, and I kinda, sorta need the relief, Waverly justified. 

When Nicole’s breathing resumed its slow pace, Waverly resumed her own.

She closed her eyes again and tried to bring herself back to the fantasy.

Nicole, being forced to watch her. Waverly’s breast exposed, tantalizingly close, but still off limits. Nicole on edge. Nicole wracked with desire for her.

Yep, there it is, Waverly thought, as her finger slowly circled the outer edge of her clit. The look on Nicole’s face when she’s ready to devour her, that’s what gets Waverly going. 

Waverly pressed her legs open and her hips up, as she teased her clit. It was standing up, so swollen, so proud. God, Nicole would love this… 

Waverly quickly tried to choke off the groan that escaped. She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her lip. Damn.

“Damn.”

Nicole’s groggy voice cut off the fantasy immediately. 

Waverly’s eye bolted open and she saw Nicole watching her. She was still on her stomach. And she wore a wide grin.

“It’s not every day I wake up to my hot girlfriend getting herself off.”

Waverly rolled onto her side and pressed a kiss into the half of Nicole’s mouth that was showing around the mattress. 

“I’m sorry. I woke up all horny, and I didn’t want to wake you because I know you’re tired, and I thought it wouldn’t be too bad if I’m thinking about you anyway…”

“Baby,” Nicole said, as she turned to face Waverly fully, propping her head up on her hand. “I’m not mad. It’s really hot.”

“Yeah?” Waverly’s face scrunched up in a question. “You think so?”

“Yes. And thank you for not making a play on my name.”

Waverly blew out a raspberry, “Who am I, Wynonna?”

Nicole chuckled and leaned in to kiss Waverly. Nicole’s lips were so soft. The touch was so gentle and caring that when she pulled back, Waverly moved to follow her. 

“Now, where were you?” Nicole asked in her sexy voice.

“Excuse me?” 

“You said you were horny, and it looked like you were really close. Do you want to continue?”

“Really?” Waverly questioned again.

Nicole just bit her lip and nodded. “Is it ok if I watch?”

Waverly felt a tremendous amount of relief wash over her. Nicole wasn’t mad.

“That’s exactly what I was imagining when you so rudely interrupted me,” Waverly teased. She rolled onto her back and spread open her legs.

“Well, by all means, don’t let me stop you.” Nicole tucked her head into her arm so that she could watch more comfortably. “Were you really thinking about me watching you as you touched yourself?”

“Yes,” Waverly groaned, as her finger started circling again. “And it was super sexy.” 

“Yeah? What did you like about it?” Nicole brushed a piece of hair from Waverly’s face. 

“I loved thinking about how turned on you’d get being forced to watch me.”

“Ah, yep. I can confirm that.” She laughed. “Are you touching your clit right now?”

“Yes.” Waverly closed her eyes and stretched out her neck. Talking about it was just as sexy as thinking about it. 

“May I look?”

“YES!” she cried out. Waverly was panting. She knew she’d have to slow down, or she’d come before Nicole even pulled the covers down. She stopped circling to let herself recover.

Nicole peeled back the sheet and shifted down to take a closer look at what Waverly was doing.

“Damn, baby. You are so wet.”

Waverly groaned out, hearing Nicole’s voice. 

“Have you come yet?”

Waverly shook her head. 

“May I watch you come?”

Waverly laughed out loud. “Do you have two seconds? God, I’m so close. This is really hot.” Waverly gave her clit a tentative circle. Her hips jerked in response; she was so sensitive. 

“Do you ever fuck yourself when you do it, or do you always play with your clit?” Nicole asked. 

The question threw Waverly off a bit. “Huh?” She stopped circling. 

“It’s just that I know how much you like me being inside you, but you’re not trying to go inside yourself.”

Waverly propped herself up on her elbow to look down at Nicole. 

“I’ve never tried to fuck myself. But you’re right; I love it when it’s you.”

“Why’s that?” Nicole got a sleepy grin on her face and curled up in a ball by Waverly’s knees. She kept her eyes on Waverly’s.

“Well, for one, it’s REALLY hard for me to come that way. So, if I’m masturbating, I want it quick and easy.” 

“You don’t come when I’m inside you?”

“NO, sweetheart. I didn’t say that. It’s hard, not impossible.” Waverly smiled at Nicole. “But when it’s you… That’s what I want.” Waverly shifted and curled up with Nicole. “I WANT to feel you inside me. I want to feel you surrounding me. I want you pressing me down into the bed, your fingers pressing in.” Waverly stroked the side of Nicole’s face. “God, when you’re inside me… it’s everything. You’re everywhere. And I love that.” Waverly kissed the tip of her nose. “I feel so safe. So surrounded. So cared for and loved. That’s why I want you inside me.”

“Would you like that right now?” Nicole asked in a quiet voice.

Waverly smiled and nodded, their noses brushing. “I’d love that.”

Waverly stretched out and stripped off her nightgown, tossing it to the floor. Nicole threw her t-shirt and boxers next to them. 

Waverly opened her legs and let Nicole crawl up between them. Straddling one leg and laying down on top of her, Nicole pressed Waverly’s body into the bed as she pressed her lips in a kiss. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, holding her close, as she felt Nicole’s hand slip down between their bodies.

She parted her lips and slid inside. 

It was everything. And just what Waverly needed.


End file.
